2. Czy umiesz zaufać swojej drużynie?
Obóz Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 2 Chris stoi w Stołówce wraz z Chefem. Chris: To nie moja wina że sukienka była za mała! Chef: '''Twoja wina! Mogłeś ogolić nogi. Teraz nie uwierzą mi że mam żonę i że nie muszę wracać do Kanady! '''Chris: '''Zaraz, to my nie jesteśmy w Kanadzie? '''Chef: Wyspa jest na granicy. Na drugiej stronie jest strona Kanadyjska a na tej Stanów Zjednoczonych. Chris: Jak to?! Wykonawca się pomylił?! Chef: '''Mówiłem by nie brać budowlańców za 20 dolarów.. '''Chris: Nie przypominaj mi bo cię.. Jesteśmy na wizji?! Ooo. Witajcie ponownie w Obozie Totalnej Porażki! Poprzednim razem przywitaliśmy 15 uroczych i lekko zdziczałych zawodników tego Show. Dziwną Mocha’ę, cichego i silnego Elijah’a, złowrogą księżniczkę, Anne i jej odpowiednika płci męskiej, Jeromy’a. Caliegh, skaterkę, Ashley, pustą główkę a także Amandę i jej Duncki’ego, spoko Dominic’a oraz jego siostrę Carly, księżniczkę nr.2, wegetariankę, Lauren zakochaną w Dereku, panie perfekcyjnym, Mikey’ego z ADHD, punk’a, Jae, Atletyczną Brynna’e oraz Greg’a, dziwnego podrywacza? Nie no, trochę dziwny ten skład. Ponieważ nie wiedziałem jak rozdzielić drużyny pomyślałem nad szukaniem statuetek koloru Niebieskiego i Czerwonego. Jako pierwsza znalazła ją Brynna. Jedynymi którzy nie znaleźli statuetek byli Mikey i Ashley jednak to było wręcz niemożliwe, było ich 14. Okazało się że Ashley straciła swoją statuetkę. Nie mogła jednak zostać więc została wyeliminowana wraz z Mikey’m. I tak pożegnaliśmy dwójkę zawodników. 7 uczestników na 6? Musimy pomniejszyć tą liczbę :D. Co dzisiaj się wydarzy? Jak zawstydzimy naszych zawodników? Kto okaże się lepszy w pracy drużynowej? O tym przekonamy się na Obozie Totalnej Porażki! ' Chatka Łosiów right|120px Łosie nie były w nastroju. Ostatniej nocy przeszło Tornado a ponieważ Greg nie zamknął chatki, wszystkie rzeczy na wierzchu wyleciały z chatki i przepadły. Budynek był tak zabudowany deskami że się nie ruszył. '''Amanda: Dobrze że Duncki nie ucierpiał :C Carly: '''Świrus. Dobrze że go tutaj nie ma. Straciłam przez niego duży zapas ciuchów i nowego, przysłanego przez tatusia drogą lotniczą, zestawu kosmetyków. '''Brynna: Zgadzam się.. to twój ojciec jest bogaty? Carly: No tak. Jednak, nie jest zbytnio zainteresowany mną i moim bratem. Zawsze go nie było i musiałam sobie sama radzić. Zresztą, wyrosłam na silną dziewczynę, nie poddam się w walce, muszę przynajmniej być lepsza niż mój brat. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Carly: Ech. Widzieliście mnie przed chwilą? Nigdy się tak nie zachowywałam. Jakoś, to było dziwne.. Carly: Dobra dziewczyny! Wyskakiwać z kosmetyków! Lauren: Co mówiłaś? Nie słuchałam. Brynna: Heh. Jesteś zajęta.. Lauren: '''No wiesz.. Podoba mi się.. Derek.. *_* '''Brynna: '''Wiemy. Okazujesz to już od 2 dni. Od czasu pojawienia się tutaj. '''Carly: '''A zauważyliście że chłopaków nie ma już tyle czasu? '''Brynna: '''Czy oni przypadkiem nie gonili Greg’a? Amanda: Taa, zaraz po tym tornadzie wszyscy wybiegli go złapać. ''(Pokój Zwierzeń)Lauren:' Jestem szczęśliwa że spotkałam Derek’a. Jest taki kochany! Teraz sobie bez niego życia nie wyobrażam! <3 Jae wbiega z nieprzytomnym Derek’iem. Lauren: '''O boże! Co z nim!? Jak to się stało!? O boże! :( '''Jae: Nie dramatyzuj, nic mu nie jest. Ścigaliśmy Greg’a aż na drugą stronę wyspy, a tam o dziwo były burzę, Derek wspiął się na drzewo i piorun w niego walnął ale żyje. Lauren: 'O boże! Zostaw go! ''Lauren walnęła z pięści Jae który puścił i odsunął się od Derek’a i zaczęła robić mu usta-usta. '''Jae: '''To nie pomoże. Już próbowaliśmy. '''Carly: '''Fuuj? '''Jae: Nie ja robiłem. Greg, zaraz tutaj przyjdzie. Lauren: 'To ja chyba zaraz zwymiotuje. Brynna: To twój facet przecież. '''Lauren: '''Ale jego usta dotykały Greg’a! ''Lauren podbiegła do okna i zwymiotowała. Pojawił się Greg cały w pajęczynie. 'Amanda: '''Wyglądasz jak pajęcza mumia! :D ''Derek się obudził. '''Brynna: Żyjesz! Derek: Fuuj. Mam coś dziwnego na ustach. Greg: 'To moja potrawka ze śledzia, musiała mu zostać w zębach i została u ciebie jak robiłem ci Usta-usta. ''Derek po tej informacji podbiegł do drugiego okna i zaczął wyiotować. '''Carly: Oł. Robią wszystko wspólnie *_* Chatka Piranii right|120px Tutaj zaś trwała zaś cisza. No według niektórych. W kącie, siedzieli Anne i Mocha wraz z Caliegh. Elijah, Jeromy i Dominic grali w karty. Caliegh: '''.. No i tak właśnie nie zdobyłam pucharu.. '''Mocha: Fascynujące! Anne: No ba! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Anne: '''Fascynujące? Nie, Denerwujące? Tak! Caliegh od dwóch dni nie mówi o niczym innym! Co do Mocha’y. Widziałam jak wymykała się w nocy w kierunku stołówki. Jest jak na razie jedyną osobą którą mogę zmanipulować. '''Caliegh: '''Dobra. Idę pochodzić po obozie. Nie lubię siedzieć w chatce. Już wystarczająco siedziałam tutaj. '''Anne: '''Ale przed chwilą wróciłaś. 5 minut temu wróciłaś z biegu. Mocha: Prawda. '''Caliegh: No ale świeżego powietrza nigdy dość. Caliegh wyszła. Anne: '''Mocha? Możemy pogadać? '''Mocha: '''Jasne a o czym? '''Anne: '''Bo wiesz, widziałam cię w nocy jak wychodziłaś z chatki. '''Mocha: '''Naprawdę? Nie pamiętam. '''Anne: Mam to nawet nagrane. Wiesz, widziałam jak wykradałaś jedzenie, cukierki i inne. Moja kamera też to widziała. Mocha: I co chcesz z tym zrobić? Anne: No wiesz, mogłabym pokazać to Chris’owi ale ty tego nie chcesz co nie? Więc zawrzyjmy układ. Ty, będziesz robiła co ci każę a ja nie pokażę tego Chrisowi. Mocha: … (Pokój Zwierzeń)Mocha: J-jak ona mogła to zrobić? Jak? Jak!?'' –(Oczy Mocha’y zaczęły dziwnie latać aż wreszcie ustały.)-'' Ta k***a będzie mi groziła tym p****lonym Filmikiem?! Co?! Ja ją zabiję! Mocha: Zgoda. Anne: Aha. Łatwo poszło. U chłopaków doszło do kłótni między Jeromy’m a Dominic’iem. Dominic: Sam nie umiesz grać! Jeromy: '''Oszust! '''Dominic: Zamknij twarz! Jeromy: Ha! Ha! Jakie teksty. Z wikipedii? Dominic: Od twojej starej! Jeromy: '''… '''Anne: '''Jakie suchary! xD ''(Pokój Zwierzeń)Jeromy: '''Wieźcie lub nie ale to mnie naprawdę zraniło. No ja się wychowywałem bez matki to.. ten debil zapłaci ogromną cenę za moją obrazę! '''Elijah:' Wiecie że te kłótnie do niczego nie prowadzą? Mocha się odwróciła do chłopaków. Była zachwycona Elijah’em. Elijah: '''Pogódźcie się. Nie chcę kłótni, wy też nie. Każdy z was chce wygrać ale dopóki nie będziemy współpracować to nic się nie uda. '''Dominic: Masz rację. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Dominic: Jasne że nie ma racji. Jeromy nie umie grać w karty i jak wyjdzie na jaw że oszukuje to już zaczyna swoje odzywki. Kiedyś dopadnie go moja zemsta. Chris(przez megafon): Wszyscy uczestnicy proszeni są na stołówkę. JAZDA! Stołówka right|120px right|120px Prawie wszyscy już przybyli i zajęli miejsca przy drużynowych stołów. Jako ostatni przyszli Caliegh, Lauren i Derek. Chris: '''Co tacy spóźnieni? '''Caliegh: Sory, nie słyszałam. Lauren: A my mieliśmy coś ważnego do zrobienia. Chris: '''Dobra. Wybaczam wam. Waszą karą już i tak jest te Show :D. Dobra. Pewnie zastanawiacie się dlaczego stoły są tak poustawiane jak w jakimś teleturnieju i mają zamontowane przyciski? '''Anne: Niezbyt. Dominic: No. Carly: '''Dlaczego mój brat tutaj jest?! '''Amanda: Bo to zadanie i wszyscy muszą tutaj być? Carly: 'Aha. '''Chris: '''Dobra, powiem wam. Pamiętacie zadanie Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy w drugim odcinku? Otóż. Postanowiliśmy je powtórzyć z wami. Będę mówił upokarzające rzeczy a ten do którego należy ta rzecz musi się zgłosić i powiedzieć że to ona. W przypadku nie zgłoszenia zostajecie.. A nie sorka. Osoba która do której należy ta wstydliwość zostanie w jakiś sposób wyeliminowana z tego zadania. Wygra ta drużyna której zostanie przynajmniej jeden zawodnik w grze albo zbierze 4 punkty. ''Chris wyjmuje Tableta. 'Chris: '''A oto IPlod firmy Cherry. ''-(audycja zawiera lokowanie produktu)-'' '''Chris: '''Dobra. Rozpocznijmy. Kto z was. Hihi. Wskoczył do Basenu i wyszedł z niego bez swojej bielizny ? Dodatkowo jej lub jego dom znajdował się 2 km od basenu i musiał wracać bez niej. Biedaczek lub biedaczka. Ktoś mu lub jej podwędził ubrania. ''Carly wciska przycisk. '''Carly: '''To był Dominic ale pewnie by się nie zgłosił więc wyświadczyłam mu przysługę. '''Dominic: Co?! Nie ośmieszaj się i mnie. Carly: No ja to mam nawet na filmie :D. No to wiesz. Skończony jesteś. Amanda: Ja go nadal kocham! <3 Carly: Cicho bądź! Chris: 'No i ciach. Carly ląduje.. na suficie! ''Chef przywiązuje Carly do liny po czym Carly zawisa w powietrzu. '''Carly: Co to ma być?! Chris: Znałaś poprawną odpowiedź ale przecież to nie tobie się to przytrafiło. To właśnie część twojej kary. Carly: Część?! Chris: Tak. Jak ktoś jeszcze źle odpowie z twojej drużyny wylecisz w powietrze. Damy ci oczywiście poduszkę ale prawdopodobieństwo wylądowania na ziemi ma niewiele.. 52 %. Carly: Że jak?! Chris: 'No dobra, dobra, 6 piranii na 6-orio łosiów. Kto następny? A tak. Kto nasikał na Mikołaja w wieku 10 lat? :D ''Cisza. '''Chris: '''Odliczam czas.. 3…2.. i.. '''Greg: To ja! Greg wciska przycisk. Greg: To była moja pierwsza ofiara :P. Brynna: Fuuj. Greg: '''Ty będziesz następna :D. '''Wszyscy: Fuuj. Carly: Wii! Możecie mnie postawić? Chris: Jasne że nie. Mówiłem że podczas błędnej odpowiedzi wylecisz w powietrze ale nic nie mówiłem że jak odpowie dobrze to zostaniesz uwolniona. :D Carly: -.- Chris: '''1:0 dla Łosiów z czego jest remis w liczbie zawodników. '''Anne: Wiemy! Chris: Dobra, dobra. Pytanie nr. 3. Kto z was.. kiedykolwiek zjadł obiad? Lauren: Przecież każdy. Chris: Ale.. chyba nie z wymiocinami swojego własnego brata? :D Derek: Fuuj. Chris: Odliczam.. 3.. 2.. i.. Brynna przyciska przycisk. Brynna: To ja ;( Miałam 2 lata! Anne: Haha! Greg: Nie martw się. Ja cię nadal kocham. A jak będziesz chciała to zwymiotuje ci do obiadu ^^. Brynna: O.o Chris: 2:0 ! Ale jesteście nieźli! Piranie, ale żałosne. Anne: '''Cicho. '''Chris: Więc.. Komu przydarzył się.. Bąk wielkości poduszki powietrznej w samochodzie? xD Cisza. Chris; Eee. Czemu nic nie mówicie? Wszyscy: Bo nikomu to się nie wydarzyło! Chris: Jak to? Czyli.. Kurdę. Kto mi pomylił i pomieszał kartki ?! Czyli nic nie mam już do pytania. Więc. Wygrywają Łosie. A Piranie przegrywają. Łosie: '''JEST! '''Piranie: NIE! Chris: Przepraszam na zadanie drugie! Wszyscy: Co?! Przed stołówką Początek: Stacja 0. right|120px right|120px 9 osób siedzi w przyczepie a 4 stoją przed Chrisem. Chris: '''Ponieważ zgodnie z prawem nie filmujemy na kanadyjskiej stronie wyspy powinniśmy ją opuścić ale ponieważ nam się nie chce to oto kamera musi zostać dostarczona na stronę kanadyjską, tak, zgodnie z prawem będziemy nią kręcić przyrodę i nas stąd nie wyrzucą! :D Podzieliliśmy obieg na 3 części. Będziecie sobie podawać w parach kamerki a drużyna która pierwsza dostarczy tam urządzenie wygrywa zadanie. Oczywiście, będziecie biegli po plaży, obiegniecie ją. Odcinek do granicy kanadyjskiej nie jest duży :D. Poza tym ponieważ Łosie wygrały jeden z was nie będzie musiał brać udziału w zadaniu. :D '''Brynna: Ja się zgłaszam! Chris: 'Okej. ''Pierwsza czwórka to Amanda, Carly od Łosiów oraz Jeromy i Anne od Piranii. '''Carly: Amanda, będzie lepiej jak weźmiesz mnie na barana. :D Amanda: Eee. Okej :D Carly wskoczyła na Amandę. Amanda: Jestem koniem! :P Carly zaczyna bić Amandę. Amanda: Co robisz?! Carly: To co mój brat często mówi, Walę Konia! Wszyscy spojrzeli się na Dominic’a. Chris: Eee, może dość tego. Chefie. Zawieś nas na następne stacje a wy... Startujcie! Anne i Jeromy wystartowali pierwsi ale to jednak Amanda z Carly na plecach byli na przodzie. Chris wraz z resztą ruszyli jeep'em i zniknęli z dymem. Amanda: Szybciej! :D Anne: '''Weźcie wpadnijcie w dziure czy coś. '''Jeromy: Ty i te twoje teksty. Anne przywaliła z pięści Jeromy'iemu. Anne: A ten tekst ci się podobał? Jeromy: Bardzo.. Carly: '''Przyśpiesz, przyśpiesz! '''Amanda: Staram się! :C Carly: To się staraj bardziej! Anne: '''Co się wleczesz złamasie?! Ja tutaj w szpileczkach biegnę a ty jak baba w tyle. '''Jeromy: '''Uważaj.. '''Anne: Na co? Anne wpadła w błoto. Jeromy: Na błoto. 1 Stacja: Jako pierwsi przylecieli Amanda z Carly na plecach. Na stacji byli Lauren i Derek od Łosiów i ,Caliegh i Dominic Carly: 'Spokój rumaku. '''Amanda: ':D '''Lauren: '''Macie tą kamerkę? '''Carly: Jasne, łap! Carly rzuciła kamerkę w ręce Lauren. Derek: 'Dobra, to my ruszamy. ''Lauren i Derek zaczęli biec. Amanda zrzuciła z pleców Carly. '''Carly: '''Auć. Co ty robisz?! '''Amanda: Zgubiłam Dunckiego! Biegnę go znaleźć! Amanda zaczęła biec spowrotem. Przyleciał Jeromy i Anne cali w błocie i piasku. Caliegh: Co wam się stało? O.o Anne: Nie.. odzywaj.. się! Dominic: Wyluzuj. Anne przywaliła Dominic'owi. Caliegh: Spokój. Jeromy: Powiedzmy że wpadliśmy w błoto i w ruchome piaski. Caliegh: Aha. Jeromy rzucił kamerkę Caliegh. Caliegh porwała Dominic'a lekko oszołomionego i zaczęli biec. 2 Stacja: Tym razem radość sprzyjała Piraniom ponieważ przybiegli jako pierwsi. Na stacji czekali Elijah i Mocha od Piranii i Jae i Greg'a od Łosiów. Caliegh: Jesteśmy wcześniej! :D Dominic: Super! Dominic rzucił kamerkę Elijah'owi i zemdlał. Caliegh: Biedaczek. Nagle Caliegh też się zrobiło słabo i też zemdlała. Mocha: Co do? Nadbiegła Lauren i Dominic, Greg szybko zabrał kamerkę. Greg: Strzały usypiające. Zawsze się przydają. :D Elijah i Mocha zaczęli uciekać ale Greg strzelił w Moche która zemdlała. Elijah zniknął w drzewach. Greg i Jae pobiegli za nim. 3 Stacja: Koniec Trasy: Na mecie była Brynna oraz Chris. Wkrótce pojawił się Chef a po 5 minutach przybiegł Elijah. Brynna: '''No nie! Przegraliśmy! ;( '''Chris: Elijah? A gdzie twoja koleżanka? Elijah: Nie wiem.. Zaraz po tych słowach pojawili się Jae i Greg. Chris: '''Oto zwycięzcy pierwszego drużynowego zadania! Greg i Jae dla Łosiów! '''Jae: '''Yeah! '''Greg: '''Brynna! <3 '''Brynna: '''Fuuj! :( '''Elijah: Ale ja pierwszy się pojawiłem. Chris: Ale to zadanie parowe. Nie masz swojej koleżanki to też jesteś w niepełnym składzie. :D Reszta zawodników się pojawiła. Jeromy ciągnął na plecach nieptrzytomną Mochę. Chris: Taa.. Jak powiedziałem. Łosie zwyciężają i otrzymują.. Wszystkie łosie nasłuchują ciekawej nagrody. Chris: Kolację dla dwojga! Lauren: Co?! Ale nas jest 7! Chris: A no sory. Zadanie było w parach więc i nagroda taka jest. Lauren: '''Więc każda para otrzyma kolacje? '''Chris: '''Taa. Ale na jednym talerzu będzie jadła każda para :D. '''Brynna: Zaraz! Ale ja nie mam pary ;(. Chris: '''To nie jesz ! :D Za to Piranie.. '''Piranie: '''Tak, wiemy, ceremonia.. '''Chris: Nie! Te zadanie było na nagrodę więc bez eliminacji :D. Możecie spać spokojnie. Piranie: Uff. Wszyscy poszli do swoich domków. '''Chris: '''Jak potoczy się dalsza walka? Czy Brynna coś zje a może coś się stanie w związku Lauren i Derek'a? Albo prawdopodobnie Anne nie wytrzyma i znów da w twarz Dominic'owi? A może Amanda przejrzy na oczy i odłączy się od Carly? O tym przekonacie się w następnym odcinku! :D Koniec! Jak ci się podobał odcinek? Super <3 Fajny ^^ Taki sobie Dobry Ujdzie. Jestem Gruzella i zjem ci Gruz ^^ Kategoria:Obóz Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki